World is Mine
by murasacchibara
Summary: "Aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia!" Itulah kalimat yang sangat sering diucapkan oleh Miku, sahabat kecil Mikuo yang mengidap sifat Himedere. Kewalahan, memang, tapi apakah Mikuo dapat bertahan dengan sifat sahabatnya itu? Dan apakah Miku selamanya bersifat begitu? [bad summary/warning inside/one-shot.]


**WARNING:** absurd content

 **Disclaimer:** VOCALOID is Yamaha's. World is Mine is Supercell's song.

* * *

 **World is Mine**

 _Jemput aku jam tujuh. Jangan buat aku menunggu._

 _-Miku_

Pesan singkat itu membuat Mikuo menghela napas panjang. Teman—bisa dibilang sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya repot. Tingkah lakunya seperti putri, dan Mikuo cukup keberatan dengan sifatnya itu. Namun walaupun begitu, mereka berdua masih merupakan sahabat yang baik. Miku dan Mikuo berteman sejak kecil—alasannya adalah marga mereka yang sama, Hatsune, dan nama mereka yang mirip satu sama lain. Biarpun begitu, Mikuo dan Miku berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda—huruf kanji dari nama marga mereka berdua pun berbeda.

Mikuo pun berangkat untuk menjemput sahabatnya tersebut untuk berangkat sekolah. "Aku berangkat," katanya. Ibunya membalas salam Mikuo dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Mikuo berjalan melewati pertigaan menuju rumah Miku. Ketika ia sampai, Mikuo memencet bel. "Miku, aku datang untuk menjemputmu," panggil Mikuo. Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Mikuo menyadari sesuatu pada Miku—ia mengenakan dua buah pita berwarna pink di rambut twintail-nya.

"Pagi, Mikuo-kun," sapa Miku. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya sekali, bermaksud menunjukkan rambut twintail-nya yang kini diikat dengan pita pink itu. Namun sayangnya, Mikuo kelihatannya tidak menyadari maksudnya melakukan itu.

"Oh. Pagi, Miku."

Miku yang melihat tak ada respon apa-apa dari sahabatnya tersebut mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Miku. Mikuo yang bingung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mengenakan sepasang pita baru!" seru Miku. "Kau bahkan tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa," lanjutnya. Miku menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan dada dan membuang muka sambil merengut.

Mikuo menepuk jidat. "Oh—ya, pita itu cocok untukmu, terlihat sangat lucu," sahut Mikuo yang bingung harus komentar apa. Beginilah mereka sehari-hari. "Ayo berangkat. Aku tidak membuatmu menunggu, `kan?" ucapnya.

Miku yang mulai kelihatan tenang pun menghela napas dan menarik tangan Mikuo. "Ayo."

* * *

"Miku-chan, pita yang kau pakai lucu sekali!" sahut Luka, tema sekelas Miku. "Kau beli sendiri?"

"Ibuku yang membelikannya," jawab Miku. "Terima kasih, Luka-chan!"

"Apa yang Mikuo katakan padamu setelah melihat pita itu?" tanya Gumi. "Apa ia memujimu? Atau... yah, seperti biasa—tidak menyadarinya," sambung Gumi sambil duduk di sebelah Miku. "Kalian bersahabat sejak lama, `kan?"

"Ia sempat tidak menyadarinya." Miku merengut kesal.

Gumi dan Luka tertawa kecil. "Apa kau sudah memberitahunya? Yah—kau tahu, `kan?" tanya Luka. "Lagipula, menurutku kaian berdua cocok, kok."

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Rasanya sulit sekali. Lagipula... untuk saat ini, aku akan membuat Mikuo-kun mengakui bahwa aku imut terlebih dahulu," jawab Miku berapi-api. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mengakuinya!"

"W-wah, ambisi yang hebat," komentar Gumi. "Karena itu, `kan, kau bersikap seperti itu kepadanya?"

Miku terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ya—Miku hanya bersikap layaknya seorang putri hanya pada Mikuo seorang, namun pada orang lain, ia bersikap seperti seorang gadis biasa. Miku menyukai Mikuo sejak SMP. Namun, Mikuo tisak pernah sekalipun memuji dirinya secara kesadaran sendiri—karena itu, Miku bersikap begitu pada Mikuo agar Mikuo berpikir bahwa ia seperti gadis-gadis imut yang lain. Tapi apakah Mikuo akan berpikir begitu dengan sikapnya?

* * *

"Mikuo-kun, temani aku makan!" ajak Miku riang sambil menarik lengan Mikuo. Mikuo dan Miku berada di kelas yang berbeda, namun Miku sering menghampiri Mikuo setiap waktu istirahat tiba. Mikuo merapikan buku-bukunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Miku merengut. "Jangan buat aku menunggu."

"Baik, baik, aku sudah selesai sekarang," ucap Mikuo yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau mau makan di mana?"

"Seperti biasa." Miku menarik lengan Mikuo dan menuntunnya menuju atap sekolah. Miku memuka pintu. Atap sekolah sepi seperti biasa. Miku dan Mikuo biasanya makan siang di sana. Miku duduk dan membuka bekalnya, diikuti Mikuo yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Bekal Miku terdiri dari nasi, tamagoyaki, beberapa sayuran, dan... sepotong kecil kue. Ya, kue.

"Memangnya enak makan kue setelah makan nasi begitu?" tanya Mikuo sambil mmakan sosis yang ada di bekalnya. "Ah—kau suka manis, sih, ya. Kutarik pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Miku. "Lagipula kue ini kusisakan untuk nanti. Ketika aku mau makan yang manis-manis." Miku menyumpit sepotong tamagoyaki. "Hei, Mikuo-kun, apa kau tahu?" tanya Miku.

Mikuo yang masih makan balas menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku putri nomor satu di dunia."

Mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu, Mikuo _sweat-drop_. "Masih saja, ya?"

"O-oi, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Miku." Mikuo menyumpitkan potongan wortel dan memakannya. "Pasti setelah ini kau akan meminta persetujuanku."

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" balas Miku. Ia berdeham pelan. "Nah, karena itu—dunia adalah milikku," ucapnya lagi. Suasana hening sebentar.

"Apa itu sebuah ungkapan?" tanya Mikuo.

Miku menepuk jidatnya. "Ya—pokoknya dunia adalah milikku," lanjut Miku. "Bukankah begitu, Mikuo-kun?" Miku tersenyum lebar.

Mikuo yang bingung harus menjawab apa pun tersenyum canggung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yaa—kurasa?" Mikuo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia menghabiskam bekalnya. Bekal Miku juga telah habis, tinggal sepotong kue itu yang tersisa. "Kau tidak mau makan kue itu sekarang, Miku?" tanya Mikuo, yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan Miku.

"Nanti saja."

"Baiklah." Mikuo berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya. "Ayo kembali sebelum bel masuk berbunyi—atau kita akan terlambat masuk ke kelas," ajak Mikuo, memberikan tangan kanannya pada Miku untuk membantunya berdiri. Mikuo melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Miku kemudian berjalan di depannya. Miku menghela napas pelan—ia berusaha agar napasnya tidak terdengar oleh Mikuo. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Mikuo dari belakang, kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai nanti, Mikuo-kun. Jemput aku nanti, ya. Jangan terlambat!" ucap Miku sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Mikuo.

Mikuo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, kemudian masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Mikuo berdiri di depan kelas Miku sambil membaca sebuah komik. Murid-murid berjalan ke luar kelas. Beberapa murid lain memerhatikan Mikuo, bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Mikuo melirik jam tangannya, menunggu Miku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. Kelas Miku sudah hampir kosong, bahkan Gumi dan Luka yang merupakan teman dekat Miku sudah keluar kelas. Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Mikuo berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Oh, kau datang tepat waktu," komentar Miku.

Mikuo mengernyit. "Aku sudah berada di sini sepuluh menit yang lalu," katanya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. "Jadi, kau mau langsung pulang? Atau—mampir dulu seperti biasa?" tanya Mikuo. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya riang.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis."

"Kesukaanmu. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang ada uang saku lebih," kata Mikuo sambil berjalan. "Ayo. Kita akan pergi ke toko kue yang baru dibuka itu," lanjutnya.

Miku mengikuti Mikuo dengan perasaan gembira. Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar, menuju sebuah toko kue yang baru dibuka dekat jalan pulang ke rumah mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Mikuo membuka pintu, mempersilakan Miku masuk terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Mikuo sambil melihat-lihat interior toko tersebut. Miku melihat papan menu yang terpampang dan beberapa kue yang dipajang.

"Aku mau shortcake," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah kue yang dipajang. "Bagaimana, Mikuo-kun?"

Mikuo melihat-lihat kue yang dipajang. "Yang ini, kurasa." Mikuo menunjuk sebuah kue cokelat. "Ayo cari tempat duduk," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju dua buah kursi kosong. Miku mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian mereka berdua duduk. Pesanan mereka sampai bersama seteko teh dan dua buah cangkir semenit kemudian. Mikuo mengambil garpu, bersiap untuk memakan kuenya.

"Oh, Mikuo-kun," panggil Miku. Mikuo balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tolong tuangkan teh itu untukku," pintanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, baiklah." Mikuo mengangguk pasrah dan menuangkan teh itu ke cangkir milik Miku dan memberikannya. "Nah, aku sudah melakukannya. Apa kau puas?" tanya Mikuo. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya gembira. Mikuo menggeleng tidak percaya dan memotong kue cokelatnya dengan garpu dan mulai makan. Diam-diam Miku memerhatikannya.

Kapan Mikuo akan sadar? Entahlah. Yang pasti Miku ingin ia menyadari perasaannya segera—ia sudah merasa cukup lelah menunggu.

* * *

 _Bukannya aku ingin terlihat egois. Lagipula, itu salah Mikuo-kun karena tidak menyadarinya! Aku ini kurang apa? Aku cuma ingin ia memujiku, sekali aja! Uh... dasar pangeran yang gampang canggung. Tidak sadarkah kau adalah satu-satunya pangeranku di dunia ini?_

Miku sibuk mencoret-coret buku diary-nya. Ia menatap tulisan-tulisannya di sana sebentar, kemudian mengubur wajahnya di bantal dan mengacak rambutnya sedikit. "Apa, sih, yang kutulis?" ucapnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Miku terlihat cukup berantakan di sana. Ia menghela napas dalam, kemudian merapikan rambutnya. Miku terdiam untuk beberapa menit di depan cermin, kemudian ia mendapat sebuah ide—yang menurutnya—bagus. Miku mengambil ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu. Setelah ia selesai, ia menekan ikon kirim sembari tertawa kecil.

 _Ting!_

Pemberitahuan pesan baru muncul di layar ponsel Mikuo. "Apa ini?" katanya sambil meng-unlock ponselnya yang sedang dikunci. Pesan itu dari Miku. Mikuo menghela napas, namun akhirnya ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Besok temanilah aku jalan-jalan. Jam 8. Jangan terlambat._

 _-Miku_

"Jalan-jalan?" gumam Mikuo—merasa sedikit bingung, namun ia tertarik untuk ikut. Ia pun membalas pesan Miku.

Pemberitahuan pesan baru muncul di ponsel Miku. Buru-buru ia membukanya.

 _Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Kujemput kau di rumahmu._

 _-Mikuo_

"Yatta!" seru Miku senang sambil melompat di kasurnya. "Aku akan pergi kencan!" serunya senang, namun ia berhenti. "Oh—ya ampun. Aku harus mempersiapkan baju!" serunya sambil melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari pelan menuju lemari bajunya. Ia membuka lemari dan mencari-cari baju yang paling bagus. Ia tetap mencari sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada sebuah baju. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Diambilnya baju itu dan digantungkannya di gantungan. Miku kemudian berbaring kembali di kasur. "Besok akan menjadi hari besar."

* * *

Mikuo berdiri di depan rumah Miku. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek putih dengan motif kotak-kotak abu-abu. Tak lama kemudian, Miku keluar dari rumah. Ia mengenakan dress putih dengan renda hitam dan stoking hitam serta sepatu merah muda. Bagian bawah rambutnya terlihat lebih ikal dan ia mengenakan pita berwarna hitam-merah, dan tak lupa sebuah tas kecil yang ia gantungkan di bahunya. "Pagi, Mikuo-kun!" sahutnya.

"Oh, pagi," jawab Mikuo—yang sekali lagi, dengan respon biasa saja. Miku merengut sedikit, kemudian menarik lengan Mikuo dan berjalan. Mikuo yang merasa agak kaget berjalan mengikutinya. "Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan."

Mikuo berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan cari bus agar kita bisa ke sana," lanjutnya, berjalan menuju halte.

Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggu pun datang. Mikuo berjalan masuk duluan, namun langkahnya kemudian dihentikan oleh colekan Miku di pundaknya. Ketika ia menoleh, Miku menyodorkan tangannya—seperti biasa, dengan gaya seorang putri. Mikuo menghela napas, kemudian menyambut tangan Miku dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka berdua duduk di barisan tengah, dengan Mikuo duduk di dekat jendela dan Miku di sebelahnya. Bus pun mulai berjalan.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Taman hiburan hari itu cukup ramai. Mikuo membayar tiket dan masuk ke sana bersama Miku. "Mikuo-kun, ayo ke sana!" ajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Mikuo ke arah wahana bianglala. "Aku ingin naik itu," katanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," balas Mikuo. Setelah mengantri, mereka naik ke bianglala tersebut. Bianglala itu mulai bergerak ke atas. Mereka berdua mengobrol di dalam bilik bianglala sambil tertawa-tawa. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di puncak. "Rasanya keren melihat taman hiburan dari sini. Semuanya jadi terlihat, bukan begitu, Miku?" ucap Mikuo.

Miku menganggukkan kepala. "Rasanya seperti dunia menjadi milikku."

Mikuo tertawa kecil. "Itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja! `Kan aku sudah bilang—aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia. Ya, `kan?" balas Miku bangga. Mikuo masih tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Bianglala mereka turun dan berhenti bergerak, lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari sana. Mikuo berjalan di depan Miku. Miku memandangi punggung Mikuo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung itu—namun ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Mikuo menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya. "Jadi, kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ano... Mikuo-kun." Mikuo memiringkan kepala. "Kau... tak ingin bilang apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

Mikuo mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Bilang apa?"

"Y-yah, kau tahu, `kan."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," balas Mikuo bingung. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti petir di telinga Miku. Sebuah 'o' kecil terbentuk di mulut Miku, kemudian ia dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo. "O-oi, Miku, kau mau ke mana?" serunya.

"Lupakan saja! Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti!" balas Miku sambil setengah berlari. Ia pun lenyap dari pandangan Mikuo.

"Apa, sih, maksudnya," kata Mikuo yang kebingungan—dan sedikit kesal. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh... jadi begitu. Aku harus cepat menemuinya."

* * *

Miku berjalan dengan lemas sambil menunduk. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun ia tetap menahannya agar make up yang dikenakannya—tipis, sih—tidak luntur. Mikuo masih tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Miku lelah berusaha agar sahabatnya itu tahu. Ia tidak memerhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ada mobil khusus pembawa pengunjung untuk berkeliling yang menuju ke arahnya. Terdengar klakson dari sebelah kanannya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan tertabrak—namun seseorang menarik lengannya.

Setelah Miku terhindar dari mobil pengunjung itu, orang yang menolongnya barusan tiba-tiba memeluknya. _A-apa ini..._. Miku mengenalinya. Laki-laki berambut teal pendek yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan motif kotak-kotak abu-abu. "Hati-hati. Kau bisa tertabrak tadi." Mikuo masih memeluk Miku. Wajah Miku memerah karena tindakan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Tersenyumlah—wajah sedih itu tidak cocok untukmu," balas Mikuo.

"Mikuo-kun, aku..."

"Sssh," balas Mikuo sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Miku. "Aku sudah tahu, kok. Aku juga," katanya sambil memberikan Miku seikat balon berbentuk hati. "Ayo kita lanjut berjalan-jalan, _Hime-sama_ ," ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Miku mengembang, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baik, _Ouji-sama_!"

-end-

* * *

Fic macam apa ini *banting laptop* *banting meja*

Isinya terinspirasi World is Mine ciptaan Supercell :"3 makasih kalau kalian baca fic absurd ini!

-murasacchibara-

* * *

Hime-sama: Putri

Ouji-sama: Pangeran


End file.
